


Trapped Safe and Sound

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Come Marking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: At least no one can see how red his face is when he's in the trunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596168) by [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/pseuds/sanguiniel). 



> a sequel fic to sanguiniel's [Haunt You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9596168) because I'm gay
> 
> title from The Pack A.D.'s Sirens, also because I'm gay

He's managed to rub most of the cum off his face onto his sleeve by the time the Collector lets him out again.

Well. 'Lets' is too gentle a word; 'tips the trunk on its side and lets Arkin tumble out' would be more accurate.

It's been a few hours since his last _show_. He still has the phantom feeling of something hot and wet stuck to his cheek, but he knows it's more likely than not that the Collector will have a damp rag to clean his face off with. Despite everything else he's done and will do in the future, he's always considerate there.

The floor is just as hard and cold as he remembers, and he sits up as quickly as he can.

Sure enough, the Collector is kneeling down in front of him, rag in hand.

Arkin lets him. It still counts toward this guy's power trip and gets him some form of dignity back, even if it's almost as emotionally distressing to go pliant and content in his hands as it is having someone's cock forced on his lips and face.

And that does happen, going pliant; the rag is warm, it takes away that sticky, filmy feeling on his skin, and he knows the Collector has never pulled any weird or violent shit doing this. 

It is, somehow, one of the only safe moments he might get here, even if it means melting into hands that have stabbed and sliced and hurt more people than Arkin could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)


End file.
